Balladyna/Akt III
Scena I Dom Wdowy dopalający się - przed pogorzeliskiem garstka wieśniaczego ludu. PIERWSZA KOBIETA :Oj, widzicie, jak diabły ludziom szczęście noszą, :Ta, nędzarka, ta wdowa ze swoją kokoszą, :W złotej karecie błotem nas biednych bryzga. DRUGA KOBIETA :Oj prawda, że to gorzko, nam się to wyślizga, :Co się drugim dostało. STARZEC :A ja wam powiadam, :Że staruszka podczciwa, sam nasz ojciec Adam :Mógłby ją wziąć za żonę, lepiej mu przypadła :Niż Ewa... PIERWSZA KOBIETA :Bo bez zębów, jabłek by nie jadła. STARZEC :Pamiętajcie, że ona ubogie leczyła, :Ty sama, co tu wrzeszczysz, moja pani miła, :Już by cię dawno szatan pojął do swej chwały, :Gdyby nie ta struszka. DRUGA KOBIETA :I mój Stasiek mały :Także jej winien życie, więc jej nie zazdroszczę, :Dalibóg nie zazdroszczę; wóz sianem wymoszczę :I pojadę w zamczysku odwiedzić struszkę... DZIEWCZYNA :I Balladynie miło będzie widzieć drużkę. :Pojadę z tobą, matko. DRUGA KOBIETA :Jak chcesz, moje dziecię, :To narwijże róż polnych i bławatków w życie, :Na wianek dla tej pani. STARZEC :Oj, nie jedź, kobieto! :Widzisz ten pożar? DRUGA KOBIETA :Cóż stąd - że słomą podbitą :Chatę spalili? - cóż stąd? STARZEC :Widać, że się wstydzą :Chaty, słomy, bławatków i nas... PIERWSZA KOBIETA :Na to zgoda, :A mówiłam, że oni z biednych chłopków szydzą. STARZEC :Dajcie mi święty pokój. DZIEWCZYNA :A ta panna młoda :To zadzierała nosa!... Widzieliście wczora. :Wstążkę czarną na czole miała zamiast wianka, :Wszystko, by się odróżnić... a w kosach równianka :Nie z białych róż, ze złotych... Twarz niby upiora :Blada... a uśmiech hardy; a kiedy się śmieje, :To ząbków ani widać. DRUGA KOBIETA :Nim słońce dogrzeje. :Jedźmy, dziewczyno, wozem do zamku Kirkora... DRUGA DZIEWCZYNA :Nie jedź! nie jedź!... DZIEWCZYNA :Nie jadę. DRUGA KOBIETA :Stara wóz wymości :I pojedzie... Jak do nich mówić po godności? STARZEC :Grzecznie mówić. DRUGA KOBIETA :Pojadę. DZIEWCZYNA :Tego mi i trzeba; :Każą ci na dziedziniec wynieść kawał chleba, :A ty się kłaniasz nisko jak wieko u skrzyni; :A pani z okna plunie. - Ha! mościa grabini, :Przyniosłam ci kosz jajek. - Wiecie wy, że ona :Była już na grabinię z dawna przeznaczona, :Bo miała wziąć za męża Grabka pijanicę. :Wiecie o tym? na Boga... to nie tajemnice, :Zwąchali się z Grabiczem - to dziw, gdzie on siedział? :Nie było go na ślubie. PIERWSZA KOBIETA :Może się dowiedział... :I poszedł do jeziora z rozpaczy. DZIEWCZYNA :Nie łatwo :Wisusowi utonąć... PIERWSZA KOBIETA :Otóż Grabiec pędzi :Z lasu, jak zwykle wiejską otoczony dziatwą, :Niby kania od wróblów... Grabiec wpada na scenę, za nim tłum dzieci. DZIEWCZYNA :Niech z wami gawędzi, :Jeśli dotąd nic nie wie, nie mówcie o niczem; :Narwę grochu na wianek. Odchodzi. DZIECI :Z Grabiczem! Z Grabiczem! :Tańcujmy! tańcuj, Grabku! GRABIEC :Precz, bachury! STARZEC :Gdzieżeś to bywał? czemu tak ponury? GRABIEC :Co? gdziem ja bywał? DZIEWCZĘTA :I coś robił? GRABIEC :Rosłem. DZIEWCZĘTA :Co ty powiadasz? GRABIEC :Rosłem. DZIECI :On był osłem! :Grabiec był osłem... GRABIEC :Milcz, przeklęty tłumie, :Bo mi się zdaje, że liściami szumię. :Gdybym przynajmniej miał tyle gałązek, :Co miałem wczora, nie szczędziłbym wiązek :Na wasze plecy. DZIECI :Co pan Grabek plecie? GRABIEC do Starca :Powiedz mi, starcze! czy to można w lecie?... :Czy można to być? - dotąd korą świerzbię! - :Być wierzbą?... STARZEC :Wierzbą można zostać wierzbie, :Ale grabinie to nie... GRABIEC :A ja byłem :Wierzbą... STARZEC :Co mówisz?... GRABIEC :Mówię, co mówiłem. :Bogdaj was diabeł pozamieniał w łozy, :Córki tej wierzby, i piekielne kozy :Wypuścił na was... Ale ja w rozpaczy; :Ja byłem wierzbą. STARZEC :Jednak to coś znaczy... :A byłeś w karczmie? GRABIEC :Wprzód nim wierzbą byłem, :To byłem w karczmie. STARZEC :I piłeś?... GRABIEC :A piłem... STARZEC śmiejąc się :Więc to sen, panie Grabku, wierzba owa!... GRABIEC pokazując na pogorzelisko :A gdzie ta chata? DZIEWCZYNA :Jaka? GRABIEC :Ta, gdzie wdowa :Żyła z córkami?... DZIEWCZYNA :A toż chata stoi... GRABIEC :Gdzie? DZIEWCZYNA :Ty pijany!... GRABIEC :Gdzie? DZIEWCZYNA :Tu!... GRABIEC :Niech was poi :Rosą diablica, jak mnie napoiła, :Jeśli tu chata... DZIEWCZYNA :Chata się zmieniła :W twój nos czerwony, kiedyś ty się zmienił :W płaczącą wierzbę. GRABIEC :Bogdaj cię ożenił :Sztokfisz w habicie z diabłem - a gdzie ona?... DZIEWCZYNA :Kto? GRABIEC :Balladyna? DRUGA DZIEWCZYNA wchodzi z grochowym wiankiem :Także przemieniona :W ten grochowy wianuszek, w grochowy wianuszek. Rzuca na głowę Grabkowi wianek. DZIECI :Cha! cha! cha! groch na wierzbie rośnie zamiast gruszek! :Cha! cha! cha! panie Grabku! Grabku, gdzieś ty bywał? :A tu słowik kochance mężulka wyśpiewał... DZIEWCZYNY :A pan Grabek był wierzbą! DZIECI :Grabek rosnął w lesie! DZIEWCZYNY :A żoneczka w złocistej smyknęła kolesie. :Cha! cha! cha! DZIECI :Żeń się, Grabku, z miotłą czarownicy! :Cha! cha! cha! STARZEC bierze Grabka za rękę :Chodź do karczmy, przy miodu szklanicy :Ja ci wszystko opowiem. Wyprowadza Grabka. DZIECI lecąc za Grabkiem :Gil, wróbel i dzierzba :Śpiewały na grabinie - a on rzekł: jam wierzba, :Nuż z niego kręcić dudy... Smyknęła dziewczyna! :Cha! cha! cha! wierzba, wierzbić, wierzbiątko, wierzbina. Dzieci i cały tłum wychodzą za Grabkiem. Scena II Sala pyszna w zamku Kirkora. Balladyna wchodzi zamyślona w bogatej szacie - z wstążką czarną na czole. BALLADYNA sama :Więc mam już wszystko... wszystko... teraz trzeba :Używać... pańskich uczyć się uśmiechów, :I być jak ludzie, którym spadło z nieba :Ogromne szczęście... Wszakże tylu ludzi :Większych się nad mój dopuścili grzechów :I żyją. - Rankiem głos sumienia nudzi, :Nad wieczorami dręczy i przeraża, :A nocą ze snu okropnego budzi... :O! gdyby nie to!... Cicho. - Mur powtarza: :"O! gdyby nie to..." Wchodzi Kirkor zbrojny z rycerstwem. KIRKOR :Moja młoda żono! :Jakże ci w moim zamczysku?... BALLADYNA :Spokojnie. Wchodzi Fon Kostryn. KOSTRYN :Rycerze zbrojni czekają przed broną. BALLADYNA :Grabio! dlaczego tak rano i zbrojnie? KIRKOR :Kochanie moje, odjeżdżam... BALLADYNA :Gdzie? KIRKOR :Droga! :Przysięgłem święcie taić cel wyprawy. BALLADYNA :Odjeżdżasz! ach, ja nieszczęsna! ''' KIRKOR :Na Boga! :Nie płacz, najmilsza... bo ci będzie łzawy :Głos odpowiadał nierycerskim echem... :Ani mię trzymaj przymileń uśmiechem, :Bo moje oczy olśnione po słońcu :Drogi nie znajdą... Niech pierś uniesiona :Ciężkim westchnieniem z krągłego robrońcu :Czarów nie rzuca, niech twoje ramiona :Wiszą ku ziemi jak uwiędłe bluszcze. '''BALLADYNA rzucając się na szyję :Gdzie jedziesz? Mężu... ja ciebie nie puszczę! :Dlaczego jedziesz? czyś poprzysiągł komu? KIRKOR :Sobie przysiągłem. BALLADYNA :Bogdaj ogień gromu :Bóg rzucał tobie przed konia podkową; :Może piorunem twój koń przerażony, :Piorunem w bramę powróci zamkową. :Więc ty na długo chcesz zaniechać żony? KIRKOR :Za trzy dni wrócę... BALLADYNA :Czyś ty kiedy liczył, :Ile w dniu godzin? ile chwil w godzinach? KIRKOR :Niechaj wie człowiek, że mu Bóg pożyczył :Życia na krótko, niechaj odda w czynach, :Co winien Bogu. BALLADYNA :Lecz ty winien żonie :Pozostać z żoną... KIRKOR :Nic mię nie zatrzyma, :Muszę odjechać - daj mi białe skronie! Całuje w czoło. :Przed ludzi okiem ty wiesz, że prawdziwe :Pocałowania dają się oczyma, :A biedne usta, tak jako pierzchliwe :Jaskółki, muszą w lot z białego kwiatka :Chwytać miodową pocałunku muszkę: - :Bądź zdrowa, żono... Gdzie jest nasza matka? :Może śpi jeszcze, pożegnaj staruszkę: :Nie mogę czekać. odprowadzając na stronę :W skarbcu masz pieniążki, :Szafuj... i baw się... - daj mi czoło białe, :Jeszcze raz... - żono! nie lubię tej wstążki, :Czoło należy do mnie, czoło całe, :Rozwiąż tę wstążkę... BALLADYNA :Mężu, uczyniłam :Ślub. KIRKOR :Ślub po siostrze... tak... lecz gdy powrócę, :To wiedz się z Bogiem, ale mi się wyłam :Z takiego ślubu... BALLADYNA :Tak... KIRKOR :Bo się pokłócę :Z tobą, kochanko... i to nie na żarty. - :Bądź zdrowa. - Chamy na koń! - niechaj warty :Czuwają w zamku... do Balladyny :Wspominaj mnie... Odchodzi Kirkor i wszyscy prócz Balladyny. BALLADYNA sama :Mężu! :Odjechał... po co? Gdzie? - Sumnienia wężu, :Ty mi powiadasz: oto mąż odjechał :Szukać Aliny... ona w grobie - w grobie? :Lecz jeśli znajdzie grób? - Tak się uśmiechał, :Jakby chciał mówić: przywiozę ją tobie, :A zdejmiesz wstążkę, jak przywiozę. Fon Kostryn wchodzi. KOSTRYN :Pani!... :Hrabia zaklina, abyś mu przez okno :Posłała uśmiech... Balladyna staje w oknie i uśmiecha się. Kostryn na stronie. :Mężowie, żegnani :Żon uśmiechami, sami we łzach mokną. BALLADYNA odchodząc od okna :Pojechał... do Kostryna :Ktoś ty, rycerzu?... KOSTRYN :Dowodźca :Warty zamkowej. - BALLADYNA :Nagrodzę ci hojnie :Czujność i wierność... KOSTRYN :Nie potrzeba bodźca :Temu, kto służy rycersko i zbrojnie :Tobie, grafini... Otośmy dostali :Zamkowi temu obronę tajemną; :Ach! my oboje będziemy czuwali, :Ja nad aniołem - ty, anioł, nade mną. BALLADYNA :Jak się nazywasz? KOSTRYN :Fon Kostryn... BALLADYNA :Nie z Lachów? KOSTRYN :Z niemieckich książąt rodzę się. BALLADYNA :Wygnany? KOSTRYN :Jak biedny ptaszek spod płonących dachów :W lot się puściłem... dziś obcy... nieznany :Własnej ojczyźnie, sługa w obcym kraju; :Niech to nie będzie moim potępieniem! :Ty także obca... BALLADYNA :Co? KOSTRYN :Ty jesteś z raju. Odchodzi. BALLADYNA sama :Jak ja się prędko poznałam spojrzeniem :Z tym cudzoziemcem. - Ja mu nic nie winna - :Szukałam okiem przerażonym w tłumie :Kogoś. - Wierzyłam, że tu być powinna :Bratnia mi dusza... dusza moja... z moją... :Zacząć - jak? spojrzeć - jeżeli zrozumie, :Przemówić. - Dziwnie, że się ludzie boją :Ludzi jak Boga i więcej niż Boga. - :Będę odważną z ludźmi... Wchodzi Wdowa ubrana jak w drugim akcie, w świątecznym ubiorze. WDOWA :Córko droga! :Co to się stało? Królewic odjechał? BALLADYNA :Cóż stąd? WDOWA :Nazajutrz po ślubie zaniechał :Żoneczki młodej... czyś go zagniewała? :To by źle było! Jakże ty dziś spała, :Gołąbko moja? wszak mówią, że trzeba :Pamiętać zawsze sen na nowym łożu. :Otóż ja śniłam, że do mnie aż z nieba :Przyszła Alina, ot tak niby w morzu :Płynąc w obłoczkach... i rzekła... BALLADYNA :Różaniec :Mów lepiej, matko. WDOWA :Czy ty chcesz kaganiec :Włożyć na usta matce? BALLADYNA :Matko stara, :Zamek nie chata, tu zatrudnień chmara, :Tu nie snów słuchać... Wchodzi Sługa. SŁUGA :Jakaś tam hołota :Stoi przed bramą i wykrzyka hardo, :Aby ją puścić przez zamkowe wrota. :A straż złożoną na krzyż halabardą :Zamknęła bramy... Ta chłopianka stara :Z drabiniastego woza bez ustanku :Krzyczy żołnierzom: "Powiedz, mój kochanku, :Matce Kirkora żony, że Barbara, :Jej przyjaciółka, zjeżdża w odwiedziny". WDOWA :To moja kuma... jakie tam nowiny?... BALLADYNA :Odprawić ten wóz. WDOWA :Balladyno? BALLADYNA :Matko! :Czy ci się sprzykrzył zamek?... dobra droga, :Możesz odjechać z tą starą... WDOWA :Co?... klatką? :Tym drabiniastym wozem? - A, na Boga! :Córko, co mówisz? BALLADYNA :O! to żarty...żarty... :Każ, matko, wóz ten wyprawić... WDOWA z westchnieniem :Wyprawcie. - :Powiedzcie, że śpię. BALLADYNA do sługi :A jeśli uparty :Wóz nie odjedzie, rozumiecie - warty :Czuwają w zamku... WDOWA do sługi :Tylko nie nabawcie :Biedy... to stara. Sługa odchodzi. :Prawda, córko moja, :Gdyby przyjmować, toby tu jak z roja :Sypało chłopstwo. - Niechaj nas kochają :Z daleka - prawda? Córki rozum mają, :Ty nie głupiutka; kiedy zaczniesz prawić, :To księdza nawet nie zrozumie głowa. :Moja córuniu! Każ ty przecie sprawić :Sukienkę matce, bo już ta cycowa :Ma blade kwiatki, a jak tu kobiecie :W szarak się ubrać? Córko! moje życie! BALLADYNA :To jutro, matko, przypomnij. - A tobie :Starej kobiecie, lepiej nie wychodzić :Z ciepłej komnaty... WDOWA :Ach, nudno jak w grobie :Tak samej siedzieć... Czy ty chcesz zagrodzić :Zamek matuli?... BALLADYNA :Nie - nie... WDOWA :Kocha mię?... prawda, córko? A malina :Na twoim czole? Ta plama... o! pokaż... :Czy boli ciebie? Ty nigdy nie kwokasz, :Kurko, choć boli... a to może boli?... BALLADYNA :Dosyć już, matko... WDOWA :Woda spod topoli :Obmyć nie mogła... o! córko kochana... :To jakaś dziwna i okropna rana, :Bladniesz, by o niej wspomnieć... BALLADYNA :Więc dlaczego :Wspominasz, matko?... WDOWA :To z serca dobrego... :Z dobrego serca... BALLADYNA :Wierzę! wierzę! wierzę! :Matko, idź teraz do siebie na wieżę. WDOWA :Do mojej ciupy?... BALLADYNA :Tam ci jeść przyniosą... :I pić przyniosą... WDOWA :I pić jak ptaszkowi?... BALLADYNA :Idź, matko! WDOWA :To już z moją siwą kosą :Będę się bawić... Tylko służalcowi :Każ mi jeść przynieść... nie zapomnij... Odchodzi. BALLADYNA sama :Piekło! :Mieszam się - bladnę... Ja się kiedyś zdradzę :Przed matką, mężem... Wszystko się urzekło :Na moją zgubę. Ludzie jako szpaki :Uczone mowy, przez okropną władzę :Sprawiedliwości, nie myśląc o mowie :Tak mówią, jakoby tajnymi szlaki :Dążyli ciągle w głąb serca. Surowie :Kładą sędziego pytanie: czyś winna? :Krętymi słowy... Matka, mąż, oboje, :I mąż, i matka - ta kobieta gminna. :Trzeba ją kochać, to matka. Kostryn wchodzi na scenę. KOSTRYN :Pokoje :Kazałem suto osnuć w złotogłowy. :Dziś dzień poślubny... dziś na dwór zamkowy :Zjadą się liczne pany i rycerze, :Wasale twoi... BALLADYNA :Trzeba zamknąć wieżę, :Gdzie mieszka moja - mamka; - ona chora, :Snu potrzebuje. KOSTRYN :Jak to - ta potwora :Mlekiem poiła twoje usta śliczne? :Ach nie!... Ta chyba bogini niebieska, :Co ma błękity lała drogi mleczne :Tak, że się każda białych piersi łezka :W gwiazdę mieniła i dziś ludziom płonie; :Ta sama chyba na śnieżystym łonie :Ukołysała ciebie... BALLADYNA :Mój rycerzu, :Złote masz usta... KOSTRYN :Ty dyjamentowe :Serce. - Kazałem na Gopła pobrzeżu :Zapalić smolne beczki i ogniowe :Słupy; do ognia weselnego lecą :Weseli goście. Czy pochwalasz pani? BALLADYNA :Czyń, jak przystoi. KOSTRYN :Wieże się oświecą :Jasnym kagańcem, i tylko wybrani :Goście do zamku mają być przyjęci. :Właśnie dziś jakiś prostak bez pamięci :Wdzierał się tutaj, kazałem go psami :Poszczwać za wrota. Śmiałek nad śmiałkami, :Psom odszczekiwał ciągle, że znał ciebie, :A w takich ustach to bluźnierstwo srogie. BALLADYNA :Któż by to mógł być? KOSTRYN :Ktoś z tych, co po chlebie :Pańskim się włóczą, i szaty ubogie :Łatają nitką wyskubaną z płaszcza :Panów, gdy nadto blisko przypuszczają :Taką hołotę... wyszczekana paszcza. :O! ty go nie znasz... twe usta nie mają :Zgłosek na takie imię - jakiś gbura - :Grabiec... BALLADYNA :Co? Grabiec? Tego chłopstwa chmura :To jak szarańcza. KOSTRYN :Przebacz mi, grabini, :Królowa kwiatów na próżno obwini :Chłopianki ulów, że koło niej brzęczą. :Albo się owiń niewidzialną tęczą :Przed ludzi okiem; albo znoś cierpliwie :Nasze wejrzenia... BALLADYNA :O! ty, syn książęcy, :Mięszasz się próżno z tymi, co na niwie :Wiejskiej wyrośli... z tysiąca tysięcy :Możesz być pierwszym, byłeś tajemnicy :Umiał dochować. Kostryn przyklęka i całuje kraj szaty. :Chodźmy do skarbnicy :Zaczerpnąć nieco złota, aby godnie :Gości przyjmować... KOSTRYN :Poniosę pochodnie. Kostryn poprzedza z pochodniami Balladynę - wychodzą. Scena III Las przed chatą Pustelnika. Kirkor zbrojny. - Pustelnik z koroną w ręku. PUSTELNIK :Kirkorze, oto złocista korona. :Więc może kiedyś za twoją pomocą :Wróci na Gnezno i nie zakrwawiona :Błyśnie ludowi. KIRKOR :Widzisz, jak ją złocą :Promienie słońca; dobra wróżba. PUSTELNIK :Boże, :Świeć naszej sprawie... Dam ci jedną radę. :Młodziutką żonę pojąłeś, Kirkorze? KIRKOR :Pełna prostoty, spokojny odjadę. PUSTELNIK :Wtenczas w kobiecie całą ufność kładę, :Jeżeli wolna od wad matki Ewy. :Doświadcz ją. Poszlij zapieczętowaną :Skrzynię małżonce i srogimi gniewy :Zagroź, jeżeli znajdziesz rozłamaną :Pieczęć małżeńską. Wynosi żelazną skrzynkę. KIRKOR :Dobrze, niech tak będzie. :To moja pieczęć, dwie złote żołędzie :W paszczy dzikowej. Pójdź sam, wierny sługo. Wchodzi Sługa. :Zanieś to żonie, a jakkolwiek długo :Będę się bawił, niechaj nie otwiera, :Bo ja tak każę. Sługa odchodzi. :Ona taka szczera! :Ach, ty mi szczęścia pokazałeś drogę, :Czynami tylko zawdzięczyć ci mogę. :Żegnaj mi, starcze... Królem cię powitam. PUSTELNIK :Na twoim czole już zwycięstwo czytam. KIRKOR :Na, koń, rycerze! Odchodzi Kirkor. - Słychać tętent oddalających się koni. PUSTELNIK :Czemu się ten rycerz :Dwudziestą laty pierwej nie urodził?... :Byłem na tronie, to kraj cały płodził :Same poczwary; Jak niezdatny snycerz, :Który w kamieniach szuka ludzkiej twarzy :I czyni ludziom podobne kamienie, :Ale bez duszy... Czyliż przyrodzenie, :Nim stworzy, długo o stworzeniu marzy, :Długo próbuje, naprzód tworząc karcze, :A potem ludzi jak Kirkor. Wchodzi Filon - fantastycznie ubrany. FILON :O! starcze! :Gdzie jest kochanka moja? PUSTELNIK :Nie ożyła. FILON :Ach, to mi pokaż, gdzie leży mogiła :Serca mojego?... Niechaj widzę, jakie :Kwiaty wyrosły z posianej nadziei. :Blade być muszą... PUSTELNIK :O! wieczna płacznico! :Czemu bezczynny błądzisz w leśnej kniei? :Biegnij z Kirkorem, twoje złote włosy :Odziej żelazną rycerza przyłbicą; :I na tę szalę, która ludzkie losy :Waży na ziemi, rzuć ziarnko makowe :Twojego życia... może los przeważy. FILON :Gdzie jej mogiła?... gdzie? PUSTELNIK :Gliny surowe :Pierś już wyjadły, a po białej twarzy :Robactwo łazi... FILON :O nie! ona w ziemi :Jako rzek nimfa, na glinianym dzbanku :Dłonią oparta, dzban malinowemi :Leje gwiazdami i w różowym wianku :Trzyma zaklętą na malin ruczajek :Białą jej postać... zbudzić się nie może; :Oczki, aż listkiem niezapominajek :Z grobu wyrosną w rubinowe zorze :Mogiły patrzą gwiazdami błękitu. :W grobie się błyszczy. PUSTELNIK :W grobie tyle świtu, :Co nad kołyską marzeń. FILON :A cień blady :Nieraz tam błądzi, gdzie zwieszone smutnie :Nad grobowcami brzozy, jako lutnie :Od słowikowej trącane gromady, :Płaczą i szumią listkowymi struny. :Nieraz ją srebrne uplączą piołuny, :Nieraz rozkwitły zatrzyma bławatek; :Nieraz jak dziecko staje - i westchnieniem :Zdmucha cykorii opuszczony kwiatek. :Ciało jej leży pod zimnym kamieniem; :Duch na promykach księżycowych pływa :I nieraz płocho te kwiatki obrywa, :Co każdym listkiem liczą szczęścia chwile. :Ach, powiedz, starcze... więc ludzie w mogile :Marzą o szczęściu?... PUSTELNIK :Umrzyj, to się dowiesz. :A jeśli wrócisz z grobu, to opowiesz :O tych marzeniach sumnieniom zbrodniarzy; :A może będą spali cicho w łożu... FILON :Pójdę... i stanę na leśnym rozdrożu. :Jeżeli jaka jaszczurka zielona :Pobiegnie w prawo, to w grobie się marzy... :Jeśli na lewo... to człowiek - nic - kona :I nie śni... Odchodzi Filon. PUSTELNIK :Ileż rodzajów nędzarzy :Na biednym świecie - ziemia to szalona :Matka szalonych - któż to znowu? Balladyna wbiega prędko. :Kto ty?... BALLADYNA :Pani z bliskiego zamku. PUSTELNIK :Czego żądasz? BALLADYNA :Wiem, że znasz ziółek lekarskie przymioty, :Że leczysz rany. PUSTELNIK :Zdrowo mi wyglądasz. :Pokaż zranione miejsce. BALLADYNA :Starcze! PUSTELNIK :Lekarz :Powinien widzieć... BALLADYNA :Czy ty mi przyrzekasz :Wyleczyć? PUSTELNIK :Pokaż tę ranę! BALLADYNA :Na czole. :Patrz! ha... co? PUSTELNIK :Niby miesiąc w mglistym kole :Krwi... twoja rana... czerwona i sina. :Powiedz mi, jaka, jaka straszna wina :Przyczyną? BALLADYNA :Żadna. PUSTELNIK :Lekarz musi wiedzieć :Wprzód, nim wyleczy. BALLADYNA :Czerwona malina :Splamiła czoło. PUSTELNIK :Musisz mi powiedzieć, :Kiedy to było? BALLADYNA :Wczora. PUSTELNIK :Wczora rano? BALLADYNA :Tak. PUSTELNIK :Daj mi ręką posłuchać uderzeń :Twojego serca. - Czy pod zapłakaną :Wierzbą nie rosły maliny? Mów śmiało; :Żądam od ciebie spowiedniczych zwierzeń. :Czy ta malina była kiedyś białą? :A tyś ją może sama z czerwieniła? :Przyłóż do serca tę, co cię zraniła, :Malinę... Odpycha ją gwałtownie. :Biada tobie! serce twoje :Wydało... BALLADYNA :Starcze! PUSTELNIK :Tyś siostrę zabiła! BALLADYNA :Nie - nie - masz złoto - jeszcze tyle troje :Przyniosę... PUSTELNIK :Słuchaj! za co płacisz? BALLADYNA :Nie wiem... PUSTELNIK :Ta rana ciebie piekielnym zarzewiem :Pali... ha?... BALLADYNA :Pali... PUSTELNIK :I spałaś dziś? BALLADYNA :Spałam. PUSTELNIK :Z tą raną?... BALLADYNA :Starcze, ja nic nie wyznałam. PUSTELNIK :Nic! o przeklęta! a za coś płaciła? BALLADYNA :Za twoje leki. PUSTELNIK :Bogdaj rana gniła, :Aż cienie śmierci na całą twarz padną; :A moje zioła nie ukradną :Żadnego bólu... BALLADYNA :Starcze, biada tobie! PUSTELNIK z ironią :Co? ty mi grozisz, kiedy ja chorobie :Obmyślam leki? Czary piekieł trudzę, :Aby tę ranę zmazać z twojego czoła. :Chcesz? siostrę twoją umarłą obudzę. BALLADYNA :Obudzisz? PUSTELNIK :Siostra niech siostry zawoła! :Umarła wstanie i tę ranę zmaże. :Chcesz? BALLADYNA :Gdybym miała trzy wybladłe twarze, :Na każdej twarzy trzy straszniejsze plamy, :Wolę je nosić aż do Boga sądu, :Niż... PUSTELNIK :Milcz, zbrodniarko! teraz my się znamy :Do głębi serca... Niechaj z tego trądu :Lęgną się w mózgu gryzące robaki, :W sumnieniu węże; niech kąsają wiecznie, :Aż umrzesz wewnątrz, a zgniłymi znaki :Okryta, chodzić będziesz jako żywe :Trupy... precz! precz! precz! ty musisz koniecznie :Czekać, co Boga sądy sprawiedliwe :Uczynią z tobą... A coś okropnego :Bóg już przeznaczył, może jutro spełni. :Może odmówi chleba powszedniego, :Może ci włosy kołtunami zwełni, :Potem zabije niewyspowiadaną :Ogniem niebieskim... Biada! Jutro rano :Na murach zamku ujrzysz Boga palec. :Ty jesteś jako zdradliwy padalec, :A jeszcze gorszą plamę masz wyrytą :Na twoim sercu niż na twoim czole. :Co... czyś ty martwa?... Obudź się, kobieto... :Obudź się, słuchaj. BALLADYNA jak ze snu :Co to? ha! wyrzekłeś, :Że siostra moja zbudzi się?... ja wolę :Umrzeć. - Dlaczego ty się, starcze, wściekłeś? :Biada ci! Biada! Ucieka. PUSTELNIK sam :W smutnej lasów ciszy :Zbrodnia jak dzięcioł w drzewa bije suche; :A cięcie noża daje takie głuche :Echo jak topór kata, kiedy rąbie :Głowy na pniaku. Bóg to wszystko słyszy, :Wszystko zamyka w tej okropnej trąbie, :Co kiedyś będzie na sąd wołać ludzi. Słychać śmiech w lesie. :Wszelki duch! W lesie śmieją się szatani! :Wiedźma goplańska z diablików orszakiem :Śmieszy ponure dęby, a z płaczących :Brzóz się naigrywa. Słychać odgłos łowów i psów łajanie. :To łowiec umarły :Mglistymi psami mgliste pędzi tury :Błyskawicowym wichrem oślepione. :Pójdę... i łowy przeżegnam, niech giną :Na wieki wieków... :Lecz to nie rozsądek :Sąsiedztwo diabłów mienić w nieprzyjaciół. Słychać dzwony podziemne. :Cóż to? zalane przed wiekami miasta :Wołają z Gopła do Boga o litość :Płaczem wieżowym... Może jaki krzyżyk :Wieży sodomskiej między lilijami :Widać na fali?... pójdę - nie wytrzymam - :Pójdę przeżegnać miasto potępione; :Może spokojnie pod modlitwą starca :Snem cichym zaśnie w pogrobowej fali; :Jak potępiony człowiek, za którego :Dziecię się modli. Scena IV Las jak poprzednio. - Skierka i Chochlik. CHOCHLIK :Poleciał... głupi jak wrona. SKIERKA bierze porzuconą na kamieniu koronę :Patrz, oto starca korona. :Niechaj na włosach Goplany :Od księżycowych promyków :Błyska jak wianek ogników :Związany włosem i wlany :W gniazdeczko złotych warkoczy. CHOCHLIK :Patrz, nasza pani tu kroczy. Grabiec i Goplana wchodzą na scenę. GRABIEC :Moja najmilsza wiedźmo, deszczowa panienko, :Tobie jezioro łożem, a chmurka sukienką; :Gdy po lesie przechodzisz, każdy kwiat i drzewo :Wołać by cię powinien; chodź panno ulewo! :Oraczowi by cię mieć nad suchą niwą. :A gdybym ja był kwiatkiem, gorczycą, pokrzywą, :Albo rumiankiem, wtenczas wieczną tobie miłość :Przysiągłbym i w małżeńską wstąpiłbym zażyłość. :Ale ja na nieszczęście nie kwiat ni ziele; :Człowiek mięsny panienko; a moje piszczele :Skórę wychudłą podrą jak ostre nożyce, :Jeśli je mgłą napoję, gwiazdami nasycę. :Więc kłaniam uniżenie. GOPLANA :O! biada mi, biada! :Dziś moja róża na pieńku opada, :Dziś jakiś rybak otruł złotą stynkę, :Pieszczotę moją; dziś miłą ptaszynkę, :Co mi śpiewała nocą nad jeziorem, :Na srebrnej brzozie, chłop zabił toporem :I drzewo zrąbał... GRABIEC :Dzisiaj mnie sowito :Wierzbami pod zamczyskiem Kirkora obito; :To prawdziwe nieszczęście, plecy świerzbią. - Ale :Skoro w tym zamku biją, a karmią wspaniale, :Gdy z odkręconych dziobków u rynien w rynsztoki :Płynie jasna gorzałka; więc każą wyroki, :Abym przystał na służbę do kuchni Kirkora. GOPLANA :Co? zawsze do niej! do niej!... Jeszcze wczora :Widziałeś serce tej kobiety. Miły, :Czego żądasz? Władzy, bogactw, siły, :Zmienionej twarzy; chociażby kamyka, :Co sprawia cudem, że przed ludźmi znika :Człowiek, jak widmo rozpłynione we śnie; :Wszystko mieć będziesz. Jakże mi boleśnie :Czarami twoje zakupować serce! - :Chcesz-li mieć owe skrzydlate kobierce, :Co noszą ludzi, gdzie myślą zażądać? :O! miły, powiedz!...Czy pragniesz wyglądać :Jako ów rycerz zjawiony na chmurze :Szykom Lechitów? W złocie i lazurze :Od stóp do głowy. GRABIEC :Więc od stóp do głowy :Miło by mi wyglądać jako król dzwonkowy, :W koronie, z jabłkiem w lewej, z berłem na prawicy. na stronie :Jak się teraz wywikła wiedźma z obietnicy? głośno :Niech mam berło, koronę, płaszcz, złote trzewiki, :Od stopy aż do głowy, jak pan król... GOPLANA :Diabliki! :Lećcie u zorzy :Prosić purpury, :Pereł u róży, :Szafiru u chmury, :U nieba błękitu, :A złota u świtu; :A może gdzie zawieszona :Na niebie tęczowa nić, :To tęczę wziąć na wrzeciona, :I wić, i wić, i wić! Odbiegają Skierka i Chochlik. - Do Grabka :O jakiej zamarzysz postaci, :Zakreślony w czarów kole, :Taką moc Goplany da ci :Postać, szaty, rysy, dolę... GRABIEC :W mojej myśli dzwonkowe szastają się króle. GOPLANA zakreśla koło :Stój cicho, nie wychodź z koła. :Słyszysz, jak szumi puszcza wesoła, :Jak po gałązkach sosen, leszczyny, :Zlatują na dół śpiewne ptaszyny, :Złociste wilgi, gile, słowiki. :Z nimi ciekawe słońca promyki :Spływają do nas przez listki drżące. :Ale się wkrótce niebo zachmurzy, :We mgle przelecą złote miesiące :I gwiazdy blade, jak tuman burzy :Z błyskawicami. Skierka i Chochlik niosą szaty i koronę. SKIERKA :Wszystko gotowe. GRABIEC poziewa :A! a! spać chcę... GOPLANA :Pochyl głowę, :Zaśnij - obudzisz się skoro. :We śnie cię duchy ubiorą :Na marę twego marzenia. GRABIEC kładąc się :Cudy... Dobranoc, panie Grabku... do widzenia :Na tronie... dobrej nocy, synu organisty, :Polecam się pamięci i afekt strzelisty :Łączę... Poziewa. :A! a! a! cudy... Zasypia. GOPLANA :Czuwajcie nad sennym, :Ja czary piekieł zamówię. Ściemnia się - czerwone chmury przechodzą i widma otaczają Goplanę odwróconą. SKIERKA :Okryj go płaszczem promiennym, :Wdziej mu złociste obuwie. Ściemnia się zupełnie. - Na głowie Goplany pokazuje się półksiężyc. :Perła rosy z płaszcza kapie; :Zbierz te perełki po trawie :I znów przyszyj na rękawie. CHOCHLIK :Król dobrodziej w dobre chrapie, :Na drugi bok się przewraca. SKIERKA :Gpolano, niech światło wraca, :Już się twój miły przetwarzył. Goplana daje znak - księżyc z jej czoła znika - i światło wraca. GOPLANA patrząc na śpiącego :Jaką on sobie dziwną postać wymarzył. Grabiec wstaje z ziemi jak król dzwonkowy. GRABIEC poziewając :A-a-a-a-dobry dzień... a-piękna pogoda, :Co to? włosy na brodzie? - Diabła! - siwa broda, :Co to znaczy? W co znowu przewierzgnęły biesy? :Jaki płaszcz! - jakie dziwne na piersiach floresy! :Śniło mi się... Dalibóg, nie wiem, co się śniło, :Karczma podobno, piwo z beczek się toczyło, :I był potop, w potopie pływałem jak ryba. :Sztuczka diabła! zrobili ze mnie wieloryba, :Lewiatana w złocistym płaszczu, z brodą siwą. :Ha! chodź tu, moja wiedźmo, moje szklane dziwo, :Powiedz, kto mnie tak złotem i brodą ozdobił? :Powiedz, co się zrobiło ze mnie? GOPLANA :Król się zrobił. GRABIEC sięga do głowy i znajduje koronę :Więc niech się nie odrabia to, co już zrobione. :Sięgnęła ręka do głowy, znalazła koronę. :Cudy... GOPLANA :Nosisz prawdziwą koronę Popielów... GRABIEC :Widzę, że służy ludziom do tych samych celów, :Co czapka: kryje uszy. A to? Pokazuje berło drewniane. GOPLANA :Berło twoje. GRABIEC :Jak chcesz, miły węgorzu, ja sobie uroję, :Że to berło; niech oko rozumowi sprzyja :I powie, że to berło... Skąd wy tego kija :Wzięli, diabliki moje? CHOCHLIK :Gdy cię Grabkiem zwano... GRABIEC ze wzgardą :Nie mów mi o tym Grabku. CHOCHLIK :Gdyś był wczora rano :Obywatelem lasu, wierzbą: z królo-drzewa :Filon ułamał gałąź. GRABIEC :I ta ręka lewa :Nosi tę samą korę, którąm ja porastał, :I ta kora jest berłem... Ha! to będę szastał :Tym berłem po grzbiecinach. - Ach! wielka mi szkoda, :Że się do nieba dostał ojciec golibroda, :Wraz by oszastał długie kędziory na brodzie. :Moja wiedźmo, co chodzisz jak święta po wodzie, :Nie możesz ty mię z łaski swojej brody zbawić? :Nie?... basta... jaki balwierz potrafi się wsławić :Na tej królweskiej brodzie. - Ha... a jeszcze warto :Dać mi jabłko do ręki, a z dzwonkową kartą :Będę chodził po świecie jako ze zwierciadłem. SKIERKA :Na jabłko królewskie skradłem :Chłopakom z bliskiego sioła :Bańkę z mydła; a dokoła :Tak piekło słońce, że z głową :I z nogami w kryształową :Siadłem kulkę. - Lecę, lecę... :Wtem banieczka moja złota :Na błękitnej siadła rzece; :I konik polny - niecnota! :Kiedy pod tęczowym szkiełkiem :Usnąłem spokojnie w łódce: :Zbił ją gazowym skrzydełkiem :I uciekł... a ja rozespan, :Na niebieskiej nezabudce :Ocknąłem się... GRABIEC :Diabliku, to znaczy, że jespan :Głupi jak but... bo jabłko, choć jabłko królewskie, :To jabłko, nie zaś żadne migdały niebieskie. Chochlik daje mu jabłko. :Dzięki składam waszeci - dobre... a czy winne? Kosztuje :Więc mam wszystko, co król ma. Ach! ach! A gdzie gminne :Szołdry? Poddani moi, którym ja panuję?... GOPLANA :Wszystko, co na tej ziemi moją władzę czuje: :Ptaszyny, drzewa, rosy, tęcze, każdy kwiatek :Jest twoim... GRABIEC :Trzeba zaraz nałożyć podatek. :Słuchajcie mnie... a kodeks niech będzie wykuty :W spróchniałej jakiej wierzbie. Odtąd brać w rekruty :I żubry, i zające, i dziki, i łosie. :Kwiaty, jeżeli zechcą kąpać listki w rosie, :Niech płacą, rosę puszczam w odkupy Żydowi; :Niech mi wódką zapłaci. Każdemu szpakowi :Kazać nie myśleć wtenczas, kiedy będzie gadał... :Zabronić, aby sejmik jaskółczy usiadał :Na trzcinach i o sprawie politycznej sądził. :Wróblów sejmy rozpędzić; ja sam będę rządził :I wieszał, i nagradzał... Jaskółkom na drogę :Dawać paszporta, w takich opisywać nogę, :Dziób, ogonek i skrzydła, i rodzime znaki. :Odtąd nie będą dzieci swych posyłać ptaki :Do niemieckich zakładów, gdzie uczą papugi; :Wyjęte sroki, które oddają usługi :Ważne mowie ojczystej. Z cudzych stron osoby :Jak to: kanarki... śledzić. Na obce wyroby :Nakładam cło... od łokcia tęczy wyrobionej :W kraju słońca, księżyca, białej lub czerwonej :Albo fijoletowej, byleby jedwabnej, :Płacić po trzy złotniki... a od sztuki szwabnej :Płótna z białych pajęczyn... GOPLANA :O czym gadasz, drogi? GRABIEC :Co? króluję... króluję - skarb łatam ubogi. :Róża płaci od pączka, od kalin kalina, :Od każdego orzecha zapłaci leszczyna, :Czy to pusty, czy pełny... mak od ziarek maku, :Nie od makówek. Głowa na mnie nie dla znaku... GOPLANA :Zostawiam ci Chochlika, Skierkę, - niechaj służą, :Niechaj zrywają kwiaty, a strzęsioną różą :Osypią, kiedy zaśniesz. Bądź zdrów, do wieczora. :Będę ciebie czekała nad brzegiem jeziora, :I płacząc, piosnką płaczu wabiła słowika. Odchodzi Goplana. GRABIEC :Aż mi lżej, że ta rybia galareta znika. :Hej, poddani! do Chochlika :Ty jesteś królewskim ministrem, :Boś głupi. do Skierki :A ty, drugi diable z oczkiem bystrem, :Błaznem; śmiesz mię, łajdaku, aż z radości pęknę. :Ministrze, gdzie mój powóz? CHOCHLIK :Cztery konie piękne. :Czarne - księżycowymi wierzgają podkowy; :I wóz na ciebie czeka Mefistofelowy; :Ale nie mów Goplanie... GRABIEC :Dlaczego? CHOCHLIK :Bo ona :Nie chce pożyczać z piekła. GRABIEC :Szalona! szalona! :Jeśli diabeł pożycza, bierz, bo takie wozy :Oszczędzają ci butów... do Skierki :Ty będziesz wiózł z kozy. :Minister za forysia... teraz jechać pora. SKIERKA :Gdzie król jedzie? GRABIEC :Na ucztę ślubną do Kirkora. Odchodzą wszyscy. Scena V Sala w zamku Kirkora - Kostryn. KOSTRYN sam :Za pustelnika celą drzewami ukryty :Słyszałem tajemniczą spowiedź tej kobiety. :O! szczęście! - teraz panem złotej tajemnicy; :Mógłbym ją z pałacowej rozkrzyczeć wieżycy, :Albo mojemu panu wiernie opowiedzieć, :Albo okropną powieść wyrazami cedzić, :Jako piasek klepsydry, w pani trwożne ucho, :Aż zobaczę skarbnicę tego zamku suchą :Jak czoło Araratu... Wraca Balladyna. :Mogę mieć ją i skarby. - Szczęśliwa godzina. Staje na stronie. BALLADYNA wchodzi głęboko zamyślona :O wszystkim wie ten człowiek stary... powie drzewom, :Drzewa będą rozmawiać o tym w głuche noce, :Aż straszna wieść urośnie. O! biedneż wy myśli, :Jak dzieci nierozumne cieniów się lękacie. :Ten starzec słowa moje łączy, składa, zbiera. :I mówi: być nie może... ta kobieta młoda :Nie zabiła. A jeśli wie? jeżeli pewny? :A któż w taką rzecz może uwierzyć jak w pacierz?... :Ale jeśli uwierzył - jeśli przechodniowi :Zbłąkanemu opowie straszną zbrodnię pani - :Nim wymówi nazwisko, zlęknie się jak prostak :Zemsty możnego pana. - A może - jeżeli :Dobre ma serce starzec, na końcu języka :Znajdzie litośną radę: Na co ludziom szkodzić? :A może już zapomniał, a ja nierozsądna :Myślę, o czym ten starzec myśleć już poprzestał... :Bo i czymże ja jestem, aby mną się ludzie :Zajmowali, śledzili, chcieli gubić? - Piekło! :Tysiącem słów nie mogę zabić tego słowa: :On wie. - Na cóżem poszła do tego człowieka? :Straciłam się; szatańska ręka mnie zawiodła. :I pomyśleć, że gdyby nie te odwiedziny, :Starzec byłby jak owe ludzi milijony, :Których nigdy na świecie nie spotkałam. Myśleć, :Że ta sama godzina trwożnych myśli pełna :Byłaby jak wczorajsze godziny, i może :Spokojniejsza; bo wszakże wiele by się strachu :Przez jeden dzień zatarło tajemniczą ciszą. :Teraz wszystko na nowo odradza się z twarzą :Okropniejszą. - Zazdroszczę tej, co dziś rano :Mną była. Kostryn zbliża się. KOSTRYN :Pani! od grafa przysłany :Z darami goniec - na rozkazy czeka... BALLADYNA :Dary od męża? zawołaj człowieka, :Niech je tu złoży. Stój... czy tobie znany :Ów żebrak, który mieszka w lesie, stary? KOSTRYN :Pustelnik? BALLADYNA :Nie wiem, czemu się nawinął :Na myśl... gdzie goniec z przysłanymi dary? :Zapewne drogie? KOSTRYN :Graf pan zawsze słynął :Szczodrobliwością... i był na kształt słońca, :Co wszędy żywne rozsypuje blaski... BALLADYNA :Ciekawa jestem nowej męża łaski. :Zawołaj zaraz... zawołaj tu gońca. Kostryn odchodzi. :Gdyby te dary, gdy nie przerażona :Myśl... Na co było pytać się Kostryna :O tego starca? Wchodzi Kostryn i Gralon. GRALON :Przeze mnie, Gralona, :Kirkor pozdrawia... BALLADYNA :Zdrów? GRALON :Zdrów jak malina. BALLADYNA :Czy mąż ci kazał taką osłodzoną :Przynieść odpowiedź?... GRALON :Graf dał polecenie, :Abym tę skrzynię z pieczęcią czerwoną :Przyniósł do zamku, i nakazał żenie, :Tobie, grafini, abyś nie ruszała :Pieczęci jego ni kłódek u wieka, :Aż sam powróci. BALLADYNA :Bogdaj bym skonała, :Jeśli rozumiem głos tego człowieka! :Powtórz. GRALON :Graf Kirkor... BALLADYNA :Wiem. - Ale dlaczego :Skrzynię okutą i przysłaną w darze :Kazał mi chować aż do dni sądnego :Zamkniętą? GRALON :Mówił pan: bo ja tak każę... :Nic więcej... BALLADYNA :Głupcze! Twoją głowę ciasną :Nosisz na karku w skorupie blaszanej, :Aby w niej wróble, jak w dziurawym garku, :Gniazda winęły. - Skrzyni okowanej :Nie ruszać? Ha! ha! w Kirkora podarku :Widzę nieufność, nie zaś wierną miłość. :Ty podły chłopie, do Gralona :choć długa zażyłość :Łączy cię z panem, nie miałbyś odwagi :Ruszyć tej skrzyni? Bo ty chłosty, plagi :Czujesz na grzbiecie... Ale ja! małżonka, :Jeżeli zechcę... Gdyby mi szepnęła :Mucha... ha! gdyby cichego skowronka :Głosek podszepnął: otwórz, a od dzieła :Szatan odpędzał ognistymi skrzydły, :To wiesz ty, podły służalcze obrzydły, :Że wola moja...? KOSTRYN :Grafini... BALLADYNA :Ty może :Chcesz przypominać, że mój mąż ma prawo? :Więc niech doświadcza! co mi tam... Mój Boże, :Gdybym ja była jak inne ciekawą, :To... Ale wy mnie nie znacie, przysięgam! :Ja tak trwożliwa, że nawet w ogrodzie :Po jabłko z drzewa upadłe nie sięgam. :Jeśli mąż zechce, o chlebie i wodzie :Żyć będę, zawsze wesoła, jak wrona :Na cudzym płocie. Anim teraz w złości. :Masz, stary, do Gralona :oto złotówka czerwona, :Weź ją i przepij albo przegraj w kości, :I goń za panem; powiedz, że go czekam :Z niecierpliwością, że łzy po nim ronię; :Że jedwabiami złotymi wywlekam :Szarfę dla niego. Gdzieżeś ty, Gralonie, :Odjechał pana? GRALON :W nadgoplańskim borze. BALLADYNA :Nie zatrzymywał się nigdzie po drodze? GRALON :U pustelnika stanął w celi. BALLADYNA :Boże! :U pustelnika... Mów - ja ci nagrodzę :Za każde słowo garścią złota - ale :Chcę wiedzieć wszystko... rozumiesz? Wspaniale :Nagrodzę ciebie, ale mów otwarcie. :Choćby co było okropnego - powiedz... GRALON :W borze przez głucho zarosły manowiec :Pan jechał przodem na koniu lamparcie, :A my gęsiora jechali za panem... :Wtem nagle pański koń dał w górę słupa, :Jakby się spotkał z ognistym szatanem. :A pan graf z konia rzekł: "Czuć w lesie trupa..." BALLADYNA z przerażeniem :I z konia zsiadł... i... GRALON :Krzyknął: "Za mną służba!" :I pieszo z mieczem pod wierzbę poskoczył. :Na mchu trup leżał - a piersi mu toczył :Wianek żelaznych gadzin... BALLADYNA :O!!! GRALON :"To wróżba :Naszej wyprawy - rzekł graf. - Oto leży :Przed nami ścierwo zabitego tura". BALLADYNA oddychając :Ach! GRALON :"Dobra wróżba dla mężnych rycerzy" - :Mówił graf Kirkor... my krzyknęli: "hurra!" :I znowu na koń... KOSTRYN :Mówiłeś, Gralonie, :Że trup pod wierzbą? A na białym łonie :Trupa żelazne leżały gadziny? GRALON :Na ścierwie tura. KOSTRYN :Nieszczęśliwa łania! GRALON :To był tur samiec. KOSTRYN :Gdzie wierzba się kłania? :Ponad strumieniem? gdzie rosną maliny? :Wszak tak?... GRALON :Tak, panie. KOSTRYN :Blisko starca chaty? GRALON :Tak... KOSTRYN :I ty mówisz, że tur rosochaty :Leżał pod wierzbą? GRALON :Tak. KOSTRYN :Przysiąż! GRALON :Dlaczego? KOSTRYN :Bo ja przysięgnę na szatana złego, :Że nie tur... ale... Broń kłamstwa żelazem! do Balladyny, dobywając miecza :Tego człowieka trzeba zabić. BALLADYNA z pomięszaniem :Trzeba. KOSTRYN napadając :Broń się - GRALON broniąc się :Co znaczy? Biją się - Balladyna zdejmuje miecz ze ściany i, zachodząc z tyłu, zabija Gralona. BALLADYNA :Masz! GRALON :O jasne nieba!... :Zbrodnia!!! Kona. KOSTRYN :Grafini, napadliśmy razem :Na tego starca: czy wiesz, co to znaczy? BALLADYNA :Wiem! o mój Boże! KOSTRYN :Ja biorę połowę :Twojego strachu, tajemnic, rozpaczy. BALLADYNA :Co teraz robić, Kostrynie? KOSTRYN :Mieć głowę... Koniec aktu trzeciego *